everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Sp'ades
Their Royal Highness Heir Apparent Quinn Reyes Sp'ades of Wonderland [they/them] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. They are the oldest child of the current generation's King and Queen of Spades (Alastor and Leya Sp'ades) from the British fairy tale Alice in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking Glass and the next Ruler of the Spades Kingdom. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Quinn is attending their Legacy Year and currently rooms with Cardyn D'Amond III. While fine with becoming the new ruler of the Spades Kingdom, Quinn wishes for more in their life, thus siding with the Roybels. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Leaving Wonderland & Attending Ever After High Unlike the other Wonderlandians, Quinn never "escaped" during the Curse. They left a year before that on the convincing of their mother thinking it would be good for them to go to a not so crazy high school. Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits * Quinn is someone that tends to keep to themselves. * Due to past bullying, even though it's from their siblings, they are cautious with everyone they meet. * Keeps to themselves. * Very hard for them to make friends ** Bullying from siblings didn't help * Quinn suffers from self-confidence and deals with insecurity, which is due to their younger siblings (Ainsley, Skye, and Thea for bullying them.) * More coming soon. Quinn is someone that doesn't really open to people unless they have a good reason. They have a very bad habit of keeping their emotions to themselves which causes them to have mental breakdowns. Quinn does not get along well with their younger brothers and sisters. They bully them a lot and don't even go by the pronouns they want. They use their former gender. Because of the bullying, Quinn does suffer from insecurity, started from their siblings. Appearance Quinn has a very androgynous appearance. They stand around five foot two (with heels it's five foot four) with a slim and slender body. They have silky and short pastel purple hair with dark amber eyes and a tanned skin tone. They wear the colors purple and black. Interest and hobbies Card games Probably like any child of a Card, Quinn loves playing card games. They find it relaxing and able to get away from everything around them. Quinn really loves playing a good Uno game. Powers & Abilities As a member of the Royal family of the Spades Kingdom, Quinn has the power to use Telekinesis. Unlike Lizzie, their powers do not involve using cards. Powers * Telekinesis: Quinn is able to manipulate objects and matter with their mind. Anything they do use with their telekinesis forms a pale purple glow around it. Out of their siblings, Quinn is the most powerful, since they are always using their powers and training. Skillset * Multilingualism: Quinn is able to speak Costa Rican-Spanish and English. When upset, Quinn tends to speak a mix of the two languages, often confusing the person they are talking to, the only one able to understand is Bravery. * Leadership skills: As the future Ruler, Quinn was taught how to rule the kingdom. They are still learning so they are not quite ready to take over. * Croquet: As a pass time, Quinn does play a mean game of Croquet. They usually play against Lizzie when they can. Their games can last hours. * Swordsmanship: Quinn was also taught the basics of swordsmanship by their father. The reasoning behind why they learned is unknown, but Quinn was happy to learn how to do it. Fairy Tale - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass How Does the Story Go? :Main article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass How does Quinn come into it? As the oldest child of the King and Queen, Quinn is next in line for the throne. However, their siblings, mainly Ainsley think he would be better for the spot. Quinn has to battle with him, verbally and mentally, day after day just to show that they are the right one for the rulership. Honestly, Quinn thinks that if Ainsley had the crown, the entire kingdom would die. Viewpoint on Destiny Quinn has no problem with their destiny, and will happily become the next ruler of the Spades. Though, they also wish they can do something else besides rule. Outfits School Life Class Schedule Period 1: Science and Sorcery Period 2: Crownculus Period 3: Riddling Period 4: Throne Economics Period 5: Grimmnastics Period 6: Kingdom Management Dorm Room Quinn rooms with Cardyn D'Amond III. Quotes Trivia * Their full name is Quinn Reyes Sp'ade. ** Quinn is a unisex Irish name, but has different meaning depending on the gender: *** FEMALE: "Descendent of Conn" *** MALE: "Descendant of Conn, chief leader, intelligence" ** Reyes is a unisex Spanish name and surname, the literal translation into English is "kings", but could also be translated as "royals or royalty". It also works well considering Quinn is of royalty. The name was also picked out as it was their mother's, Leya's, maiden name before her marriage into the Sp'ade family. ** Sp'ade is a play on the word "spade". * Their favorite colors are purple and black. * Quinn identifies as panromantic demisexual. * They are English and Costa Rican; their father is English and their mother is Costa Rican. * Quinn's original gender is unknown, and they prefer they/them pronouns. ** Their siblings (minus Bravery) are the only ones that don't respect their choice for some odd reason. ** It's unknown if their younger siblings even know Quinn's original gender. It could be possible that they are using either he/him or she/her to annoy Quinn and hurt their feelings. It's really unknown. * Quinn loves cookies, especially Snickerdoodle cookies. Once they tried Dylan's Snickerdoodle cookies, they never went back to Wonderland's. It's Dylan's or nothing. * Quinn's Mirror Blog name is @QuinnSpades. They did consider changing it, but Dylan convinced them to keep it. * The Sp'ade family have a pattern in using pastel colors - it's Wonderland! Oddly, the family ends up in a weird rainbow-like pattern: Alastor is red, Leya is lavender, them is purple, Bravery is blue, Ainsley is green, Skye is orange, and Thea is pink. Notes * The idea with those being in the Royal Families of Cards (Diamonds, Spades, Hearts, and Clubs) being able to use a form of telekinesis is a headcanon of [[ShadowSpirit020|'Shadows']]. Gallery Quinn pride2k19.png|Quinn with the panromantic Flag for Pride Month, drawn by Zena Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Wonderlandian Category:Roybels Category:Nonbinary Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Panromantic Category:Demisexual Category:English